A Very Special Gift
by KagomeDarkKittieDemon
Summary: When the IY gang’s journey is finally over they go off to live with Kagome and her family. But wait when InuYasha Confesses his love to Kagome something special happens. Find out what happens and what the special something is. R&R PLZ!
1. School and Friends

**Dis is my 1st FanFic ever so plz tell me what u think okay n plz when u finish plz R&R okay cuz I really want 2 kno what ya think of it okay thanx. Enjoy.**

**A Very Special Gift**

**Chapter1: School and Friends**

**

* * *

It was like yesterday when they defeated Naraku. They defeated him weeks ago. They stayed at Kaede's village when they did. Protecting the jewel. They had a few attacks but usually they were weak demons looking for a way to get more power off the jewel. The villagers usually killed the entire weak demon's that attacked the village. But a spider demon attacked the villagers and went after Kagome. He was coming for her, so she shot him in the stomach then blood started to splatter everywhere. He was trying to run away but couldn't stand the pain. But when Kagome hit him one last time in the back of his head with her arrows he instantly died. Kagome didn't notice what mess she made on her clothing and decided that she was going back home to clean her clothes. The gang wanted to go so Kagome asked InuYasha if he could help them. So she can go run home and change her clothing and leave the work to InuYasha. **

**Kagome was up in her room looking in her closet for her dress because her school clothing was still washing. She was going to be late if she didn't find her dress quick. Then after minutes she found her beautiful black red-laced dress. She started to take off her pajamas and was now with only her panty. Then suddenly she felt something.**

"**Theirs someone watching me" She thought looking at her half closed bathroom door. **

**She started to walk slowly towards the dark bathroom. There was someone inside she could feel it and she was going to find out whom it was. Kagome grabbed her slipper and walked with it in her hand raised in the air. She was now at the bathroom and she reached for the doorknob slowly and opened it.**

"**SMACK"**

"**YOU…YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LECHER." Kagome was screaming in the top of her lungs and ran Miroku out. Then seconds later InuYasha came in running. **

"**What's going on…uh" InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Kagome screamed at InuYasha who was sizing her body. Then Kagome suddenly punched him on the head leaving a big lump on him. Then she closed the door at InuYasha's face then locked it. Kagome was as red as she can be. She stayed leaning against the door guarding it to who ever tries to come in. "Oh my god I can't believe that just happened. Miroku saw me naked and so did InuYasha" Then thinking about what just happened she realized that she was late for school and she started to get dressed. "Oh my god I'm going to be late. Twenty more minutes for school to start and I've even gotten ready yet." Kagome got dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and got a toast of bread for on the go. **

**She ran outside to go to school even though it was like ten blocks away from the shrine, but she had to run for she can at least get there and be a little late for school. Kagome was almost to the stairs until she felt someone grab her and jumped into the air. She looked up and saw it was InuYasha he was jumping to ruff top to ruff top.**

"**You wench you almost forgot about your pack bag." InuYasha said looking straight ahead and showing her Pack bag.**

"**Humph…I should be the one calling you names. Coming in like that…Humph" Kagome said looking up at him and giving him an angry face. Then she started to turn scarlet red.**

"**Who told you to leave your door open huh?"**

"**I didn't leave it open okay."**

"**Oh whatever Kagome. You left it open at night knowing that Miroku will come in at any moment you wake up." InuYasha said looking at Kagome in the corner of his eye. "I bet you wanted him to come in"**

"**Yeah right! Like I wanted him to come in HA that's a laugh." Kagome said looking down at the people in the street. "And now can you please stop now I'm getting tired of you caring me like this."**

**InuYasha stopped and lifted Kagome into his arms and started to jump onto the buildings. InuYasha could see the school now and jumped onto a near by tree to hide from all the people walking in the street.**

"**You know you could have just kept on going on the ruff tops" Said Kagome **

"**Yeah I know I just want to have a better look at everything." Said InuYasha staring at all the people in the streets.**

"**You know InuYasha we got to buy you some new clothes."**

"**What…Why?" InuYasha said looking at Kagome.**

"**You look like you're from mars or something." Kagome said pinching his clothing.**

"**No…I'm from the feudal era." Said InuYasha then there was a silence for a couple of seconds until Kagome broke the silence with a sigh.**

"**God Why do you have to be so darn slow." Kagome said looking straight ahead.**

"**WHAT?" InuYasha yelled.**

"**God it's the truth you're so slow." Kagome looked at the park and then at the school that was now under them.**

**InuYasha jumped on the grounds largest thickest tree. Then he let Kagome down and put her arm around the back of his neck and jumped on the floor. InuYasha looked around and saw a lot of people looking at him and whispering and pointing at him. Kagome let go of him and walked towards a group of friends that was walking towards the building. **

"**Hey you guys" Kagome said stopping in front of her three friends.**

"**Kagome!" Said the three friends.**

"**I thought you weren't coming." Said Eri.**

"**Yeah Kagome, you usually come to school for like a day or three. Then you never come back." Said Yuka**

**Eri and Yuka always agreed with each other and they always say something like "You got to ditch this dude" or like "He's going to be a stalker". They both had always said something when Kagome said something about InuYasha. Eri had longer hair then Yuka. Eri's hair came to her shoulders and Yuka's hair didn't even touch her shoulders or neck. **

"**So where's your boyfriend?" asked Yuka putting her hand next her mouth for no one can see what she's saying.**

"**Yeah we're is the boyfriend. I want to know what happened between you and him." Said Eri.**

**InuYasha heard what Yuka said and looked at Kagome in the corner of his eye and his back turned to Kagome. InuYasha tried to listen to the girls but couldn't because of everyone being so loud and everything. So InuYasha decided to get a little closer. He was a foot away from Kagome…then Six inches… Five… Four… Three… Two… He was to close and he was now looking down at Kagome. He was over her head.**

"**Kagome? Whose that guy with the doggy ears." Said Ayumi looking up at InuYasha.**

**Ayumi was the other friend she never said anything about Kagome and her so-called-boyfriend. She always thought that she had all the luck in the world. She was the smart one too. She always got straight A's in all her classes. She had long curly black hair. She was like the sweet one in the group she always supported Kagome and her two timing.**

**Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha looking down at her. Kagome knew what he was doing. He wanted to figure out whom she was talking about, if she was talking about Kouga, or some other guy around.**

"**InuYasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked.**

"**So who's the boyfriend?" InuYasha asked looking down at her with one of his eyebrow perked up.**

"**What do you mean?" Asked Kagome turning to look at InuYasha and gave him an I-Don't-Know-What-You-Mean-Look.**

"**YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN." Yelled InuYasha.**

"**Kagome is he the boyfriend." Asked Yuka.**

"**WHAT? BOYFRIEND…."**

"**Umm…well sort of." Kagome said interrupting InuYasha.**

"**Kagome!" Said the three friends in shock.**

"**WHAT, YOUR BOYFRIEND?" InuYasha yelled.**

**At that moment the school bell ringed and everyone started to run inside. Then Kagome looked at InuYasha then at her friends, who were running towards the school building. Then she saw Hojo running inside with the seventh grader.**

"**Saved by the bell, Kagome." She said to herself "Well got to go InuYasha I'll see you later."**

"**Kagome I'll be here after you come out of here okay."**

"**Sure I'll ditch my friends and go with you back home." Kagome said in a down voice. "Ooh I'll have to wait for InuYasha here" Kagome thought. "I'll be out at three o'clock okay InuYasha." She said patting InuYasha on the chest.**

"**Yeah whatever" **

**InuYasha jumped to a near by building and disappeared. Kagome watched him leave then she ran inside before they close the doors. She ran upstairs and past a few classes to the right and got to a classroom full of jars and a model of a skeleton. Then she sat at the third row and the third chair. She put her stuff away and sat down. She put her head down and looked into the now dark wood.**

**

* * *

Well Okay dats my 1st ever chapter and dis is my first ever FanFic. Okay I hope u enjoyed yourselves and everything, but I know dis chappy was boring a lil but a lil fun.Oh Well. A reminder Plz R&R okay thanx. **

**Until Next Time...**


	2. The Night Sky

**Well dis is da 2nd chappy n I want 2 make it good n I kno I made errors in da 1st chappy but plz don't mind dat okay. Okay n plz! R&R 4 me plzz! Okay enjoy!**

**A Very Special Gift**

**Chapter 2: The Night Sky**

**

* * *

**

**"Where is she? She better not have left me here that wench." InuYasha said, sitting on the courtyards largest tree. **

**He was looking around the courtyard sitting on the thickest branch. He was still looking around for Kagome, but there were too much people around. Then he caught a glimpse of a black red-laced dress that Kagome was wearing, in front of the school doors. InuYasha got up and noticed a boy walking towards Kagome and stopped next to her. So InuYasha stayed where he stood and watched the boy talk to Kagome. **

**"Whose that guy?" InuYasha asked himself. "I bet it's her boyfriend." InuYasha said, jumping off the branch and landing on the ground where a guy stood eating an apple. **

**InuYasha took another jump and landed near a couple that was kissing. Then the couple watched as InuYasha walked towards Kagome with his arms crossed and watched her smile and blush at the man. He can see her twirling her fingers and cupping her face to hide herself from blushing. InuYasha couldn't stop staring at the guy he kept on giving a face that told everyone that he didn't like the guy. Then he stopped at the first step of the stairs to look ten stairs up to see Kagome. Then Kagome noticed him and turned her head a little to look at him.**

**"Hey!" InuYasha said, coldly and still having his arm crossed like he did before.**

**"Uhh…Hey InuYasha." Kagome said, putting her hand down.**

**"Whose the boyfriend?" InuYasha asked looking at the man in the corner of his eye.**

**"Well he's not actually my boyfriend, he's a friend from school." Said, Kagome looking very red then before.**

**"Oh Sure a school friend." Said, InuYasha sounding like a whining little girl putting his hands together and putting them next to his right cheek. "Sure like I'm going to believe that Kagome. I know that's your new boyfriend. You just threw aside the others and claimed him as yours."**

**"What? I never had a boyfriend okay. Yeah Kouga is very nice but he was never with me. So don't get paranoid and thinking bull crap like that." Kagome said, pointing a finger at InuYasha. "So get it threw your little simple mind that I never had a boyfriend in my whole life okay. Humph!" Kagome was now with her arms crossed and looking away from InuYasha.**

**"Oh Yeah so who is this guy here?" InuYasha pointed at the man who looked at InuYasha with a panic face and with a big light blue drop of water on the side of his face.**

**"That's Hojo okay he is a friend not a boyfriend. You know there's a different between those two words or you're just too stupid to figure that one out too. Huh!" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha and pointing again.**

**"Umm…Kagome is he your friend or your boyfriend?" Hojo asked.**

**"He's a paranoid friend of mine." Kagome said, crossing her arms and not keeping her eye's off InuYasha.**

**"Well I have to go. Okay! I'm going to be late for supper." Said, Hojo.**

**"Okay"**

**"See you later Kagome." Hojo said, stopping next to InuYasha. "See you later too InuYasha I hope to see you again. Bye." Hojo left waving his hands goodbye. **

**"Lets go home there's hardly anyone here so why bother staying." InuYasha said, turning around to bend over a little for Kagome could climb on for they can go home.**

**Kagome climbed on and immediately InuYasha jumped in the air and started to run towards the house. When they got to the front door of the house Kagome saw her mom showing some tourist the shrine. Kagome waited for her mother to see her. Then her mother looked at Kagome and waved hi to her daughter. Then got back of giving the tour. **

**Kagome turned around and ran to her room. She put her stuff on the bed and looked inside of her back bag and got out a history book and her folder and pen. Then sat down at her desk and opened her book. After a while InuYasha came in and lay on her bed. Then looked at the night table and reached for the Stereo and popped open the CD player and put a CD inside and pressed play.**

**"Oh no, here it is again, I need to know, when I will fall in decay" InuYasha started to sing. He was singing Heaven's A Lie by Lacuna Coil.**

**"Yeah InuYasha do you think you can hear that somewhere else I'm trying to study here." Kagome said, looking annoyed. "Set me free, your heaven's lie, set me free with you love, set me free." InuYasha didn't pay attention to Kagome and just kept singing. "InuYasha please can you just go somewhere else for a while." Kagome said, looking more annoyed. **

**"Oh come on Kagome. Please let me hear it for a while. Please!" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome then closing his eyes to sing.**

**"No I need to study. For once I need to live a normal life. I need a better future and a better life. Even though your always getting jealous every time I talk to a guy."**

**"What does that suppose to mean?" InuYasha asked looking at her with an irritated look. **

**"It means you wont even let me speak to a guy." Kagome said, watching him get out of her bed then turning off the music. InuYasha sat down at the floor. "You know I got to get married in the future. I want kids and I can't have you stopping me from having them." Kagome said, looking down at him.**

**"Oh Yeah! With who you're going to have babies? Huh? With that Hojo guy." InuYasha said, getting into Kagome's face baring his teeth. **

**"I never said that I was going to have babies with him." Kagome said, doing the same thing InuYasha was doing.**

**"Well it looks like you we're thinking about him." InuYasha said, still baring his teeth.**

**"What ever InuYasha I'm not going to deal with you today. I got to study and do homework. Go daydream about your dead girl Kikyo. Hmph!"**

**"Hey leave Kikyo out of this okay. She has nothing to do with all of this." InuYasha said, getting off the floor.**

**"So don't put Hojo in our conversation next time and maybe I'll leave Kikyo alone." Kagome said, getting out of her chair and entering the bathroom.**

**"Hey where are you going Kagome?" InuYasha asked**

**"Somewhere where you wont follows me." Kagome said, looking back at him. Then she closed the door.**

**"Kagome don't be like that. Kagome." Said, InuYasha grabbing the doorknob. "Kagome open the door. Kagome." InuYasha was picking the lock until his fingernail hurt. "Fine don't come out be in there until you rot."**

**InuYasha reached for the handle but when he reached for it the door opened. Kagome came out with a black nightgown that reached half way to her knees. He stared at her for a second and couldn't believe what he saw. She looked so revealing. There were no long sleeves or anything. She was almost showing her body parts. He felt like touching her nice soft milky skin of hers, but he couldn't.**

**InuYasha didn't want to tell her how much feeling he had for her. He wanted to tell her so badly though. He was just to scare to tell her. He just can't go up to her and tell her that he loved her so much. She will think he gone mad. He wanted Kagome to be he's forever. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He loved her so much. He felt his heart sink into warm water. His heart started to leap and jump everywhere. He couldn't help it. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted to be with her. But he was so confuse with Kikyo. Kikyo still had his heart, but ever sense he met Kagome, she started to heal his heart. Kikyo stabbed his heart against the wall, but he loved Kikyo but not as much as he loved Kagome.**

**"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome said, looking at him as if he was hiding something from her.**

**"Huh!" InuYasha turned his head and turned a little red. "Staring at you like what? I'm not staring at you anyways. Your just seeing things."**

**"Yeah right! Like I didn't noticed." Kagome said, turning away from InuYasha. She looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. "Wow the sun looks so beautiful when it's setting." Kagome walked towards the window to stay and watched it. Then she opened her window and walked out of it. InuYasha watched her for five seconds.**

**"What are you doing?" InuYasha said, staring at her with his lips squeezed together.**

**"What do you think? I'm going to get a better few at this and especially it's going to be cold to night. Umm… can you pass me my covers when I get up here?"**

**"Yeah!" InuYasha grabbed her covers and helped her up on to the roof.**

**"It's so beautiful out here. The air is so fresh too." Kagome breathed in air and released. "InuYasha! Lets stay out here tonight. Please!" Kagome said sitting down.**

**"Why?" InuYasha asked covering Kagome up and sitting next to her.**

**"Because it's going to be beautiful tonight." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.**

**"What's so beautiful about the night there's just stars, clouds and a moon." InuYasha said, picking his right eyebrow up.**

**"That's why I want to stay out here." Kagome said. "There's going to be lots of stars and the moon is going to be full today."**

**"So what? It's just a whole bunch of stars. There's nothing special about them anyways." InuYasha looked at Kagome's body.**

**"Why are you looking at me like that InuYasha?"**

**"Aren't you going to be cold in that?" InuYasha said, staring at how short the gown was.**

**Kagome noticed and turned red and topped it with the covers. InuYasha looked up at her eyes and she looked red.**

**"Hey! Don't look in there."**

**"Look in where? It's not like you have any ass."**

**" Fine! Can you stop flirting with me?" Kagome said, getting a little freaked out.**

**"Flirting with you. You're the one who is getting all 'Oh don't look at me' thing." InuYasha said, mocking Kagome.**

**"Hmm… fine then I see how you're going to be. I'm trying to be nice to you but your being a bitch to me." Kagome said, starting to cry.**

**"Kagome don't cry. I didn't mean to fight." InuYasha said, rubbing her back for comfort.**

**"YEAH RIGHT! YOU ALWAYS WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME." Kagome yelled.**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME I'M RIGHT HERE." InuYasha yelled back.**

**"WELL I GOT TO YELL AT YOU BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN UNDERSTAND."**

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE." InuYasha said, sitting and crossing his arms.**

**"What ever InuYasha. I'm not going to deal with this." Kagome said, looking up at the stars that were appearing. There was a silence between them until InuYasha broke it.**

**"I'm Sorry Kagome."**

**Kagome looked at him a little surprised then looked at the roof tile. "Apology accepted." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha. Then looking back up at the stars. Then Kagome felt a cold breeze then covered herself tighter with the covers.**

**"Here let me see." InuYasha said, getting the covers and getting closer and covering Kagome and himself. "Feel better now that I'm in here with you?"**

**"Yes a lot better." Kagome said, grabbing InuYasha's arm and putting it over her shoulder for she can put her head on his chest and to be warmer. She didn't want to be nowhere else but close to him.**

**Kagome felt a lot better with InuYasha in the covers with her. She felt at piece when she's alone with him. Kagome looked at him and got a warm feeling in her heart. She knew what it was. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She loved him so much. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She didn't know how he felt for her. She was to scare to tell him too. She knew that he still loved Kikyo and he will never forget about her, and she will never forget about him. They might still love one another. Who knows? Kagome knows perfectly that InuYasha still loves Kikyo. But she was not sure if Kikyo feels the same way about him. It looks like as if she despises him. InuYasha doesn't care if she despises him at all. He will still love her no matter what happens.**

**"Kagome don't you got to do your homework?" InuYasha ask, making eye contact with Kagome.**

**Kagome sighed and looked down at the tile. "Yeah I got to go do my homework. Bummer!" Kagome looked at the sky then at InuYasha. "I'll wake up early in the morning tomorrow and do it. Right now I'm very at piece. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you." Kagome said, looking at the moon. Then there was silence between them, until InuYasha broke it with a question.**

**"Kagome? If you could stop time, would it be now?" InuYasha asked, slowly.**

**"Yes! It would be now." Kagome said, talking at the same rate as InuYasha**

**"Why?"**

**"Well because I'm at piece, it's very beautiful out here, and also is that... I'm with you InuYasha." Kagome said looking at InuYasha.**

**InuYasha pulled her over in front of him and held her to his chest. Wanting to never let go. InuYasha stood there. Holding her tighter then ever. Kagome was against his chest and next to his heart. He didn't want to be anywhere with out Kagome. He wanted her to be by his side forever. He just wished they could spend eternity together. Never to be separated. Both wanted to be together. Forever.**

**

* * *

Sowwy ppl. End of dis chappy. Okay sowwy if I made mistakes in dis chappy n also sowwy if I deleted da 1st virgin of dis story. But its a lot better den da 1st. okay. Plz R&R okay I beg u. I really need it if im going to cum up with new ideas. Okay I hope u liked it. Thanx 4 reading n also R&R okay. **

**Until Next Time…**


	3. A Confession

**Okay I kno I took a long time of publishing dis bcuz I have been going threw hell n my uncle leaves da pc off n it has a pw on so I cant get threw also thanx 4 da reviews I appreciate it even tho its not that popular :( put anyways thanx 2 da ppl dat actually likes it n every1 dat doesn't likes my story can go all 2 hell n burn until their bones bcome ashes umm… yea I tend 2 say weird stuff okay lol**

**Okay ppl im going 2 put lemon on da story n its going to say all da action hehehee 4 thos of u dat dont kno wats da definition of lemon well lemon is all dat sex shit all sexuality yay hehehee I luv crap like dis yayay ha**

**Sowwy Stephanie I kno u dont like all dat sex stuff but u just have 2 deal wit it sowwy Steff ppl 'like me' likes these stuff lol but anyways hi Stephanie me wuv u like family okay ppl don't mind me putting dis crap**

**Anyways I hope u really do like dis story 4 thos of u dat doesnt lik I said burn in hell n if u have any question dont b scared 2 ask also plz R&R okay so thanx n plz Rock On ppl m/ hell fuck yea m/-m/ haha I made my lil guy thing lol so yea heres chappy 3 n I hope u enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Confession**

**InuYasha woke up in the roof realizing that he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms. He carefully got up and carried Kagome inside. He was hoping that she wouldn't wake. He didn't really wanted to bother her, but just lay by her side. He knew he could lye by her side. But InuYasha just couldn't. He loved Kikyo, but in the same time he loved Kagome. He wanted to love Kagome and forget about Kikyo, but couldn't. He can't forget her like that. He has tried to forget her but couldn't. She was to precious to him and so is Kagome. **

**When InuYasha got inside he looked at her fragile face and thought she looked like Kikyo. But Kikyo was cold blooded and much more dark, but Kagome is warm and by heart she is very kind and loving. She can always light up a room and make it warmer. It seems that nothing in the world can stop her from being happy all the time. It's really amazing that she looks like Kikyo and has the same powers but never will be her and never will act like her. He only wishes that Kagome would be Kagome forever. **

**InuYasha put Kagome in her bed laying her down and covering her up. He looked at her again and thought that she looked so peaceful. Then InuYasha turned to walk out of the door, but then he heard some mumbling. He looked back but no one was in Kagome's room only Kagome. So he walked towards her and got on his knees and looked at her. Then he heard more mumbling. It was her she was talking in her sleep. InuYasha got up and walked towards the door once more to close it on his way out.**

**"InuYasha don't leave me stay here with me." Kagome said in a few mumbles.**

**"Huh!" InuYasha looked back to Kagome and saw that she was still asleep in her bed. "Kagome is talking in her sleep." InuYasha thought looking at Kagome dead in her sleep laying so peaceful**

**"Please InuYasha don't leave me like you do." Kagome said once more still talking in her sleep.**

**InuYasha looked down at his feet and looked back in the past. He remembered that he always left looking for Kikyo. Leaving Kagome behind by herself without protection from him. InuYasha couldn't help it. But now that Kikyo was out of his life, he can finally be with Kagome forever.**

**"Okay! I wont leave you this time. Not even for Kikyo." InuYasha said to Kagome closing the door behind him for Miroku wont come in. **

**InuYasha walked towards Kagome's bed and lay there by her side. Kagome turned around and landed on his chest gently. She was so close to him and yet so far away. InuYasha had her beyond her reach, but wanted to grab her and hold her forever. InuYasha missed her even though she was just right next to him. He missed her every second of his life. He couldn't help it. He loved looking into her warm beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to hold her into his arms and never let go. So InuYasha decided to put his arm around her fragile body, but he started to blush. InuYasha got a little used to it and felt so sleepy but he didn't want to fall asleep there.**

**Suddenly everything started to get pitched black and he started to fall. InuYasha landed somewhere. But he couldn't see at all from all the fire. Then he looked around trying to remember why this village seemed so familiar to him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was at Kaede's village. Something told InuYasha to go run after the shikon jewel. He started to run for the jewel but then some one struck him in the back.**

**"Aww… I've been struck… Who did this to me?" InuYasha looked ahead and saw a dark figure. It was Kagome she shot him on the chest. But Kagome was wearing Kikyo's clothes. "Kagome…why…why did… you… shot me…?" InuYasha looked at her but then she started to form into Kikyo. **

**"InuYasha you crushed my hopes and dreams of being with you. Why did you betray me? I thought we had to be together forever. But now that I know that you love that wench more then you love me, now you must die with her." Kikyo said pointing at the dead Kagome on the floor. Then Kikyo raised her arrow straight to his heart. "And now you must… DIE INUYASHA." **

**Kikyo shot the arrow at InuYasha's heart but at that instant InuYasha woke up from his nightmare. He looked around to see that Kagome was not in his arms anymore. He sat up right and looked around. He was dripped in sweat. He stood up to walk to the bathroom but couldn't find his balance. So He sat there on the bed waiting for he can hold himself up again. InuYasha was breathing hard and couldn't stop. InuYasha finally caught his breath and stud up. He started to walk to the bathroom. He found nothing but a bloody pad. InuYasha picked it up from the tip and watched it spin around not knowing what it was.**

**"What is this?" InuYasha looked at it very confused. "Kagome is bleeding but where. Maybe she… YUKE!" InuYasha dropped it immediately.**

**InuYasha pushed the pad with his finger, putting it where it was. InuYasha walked to the door of the bathroom and closed it. Then he turned around and walked out the hallway. He looked out the door and saw an empty hallway. Then he turned and closed the door and sat on the bed with his head buried in his hands.**

**"That dream seems so real." InuYasha said to himself looking down at the floor and looking very stressful. "It was as if Kagome really did shot me. I still can feel the pain in my chest where both Kikyo and Kagome shot me."**

**InuYasha got up and went out the door to look for Kagome. He walked down stairs but found only Shippo and Souta playing video games together. InuYasha walked to the couch and watched them play for a second then he looked at both boys and walked to the floor and sat there.**

**"Do you know where's Kagome and the others?" InuYasha asked watching both Fighting characters get their ass kicked by the other.**

**"Umm… yeah they said that there going to go out to buy something. I wasn't really sure what they we're going to buy but I just simply knobbed my head at them." Souta said pressing the buttons on his PlayStation2 control.**

**"Shippo did they said where they we're going?" InuYasha asked.**

**"Umm… Yeah they said that they we're going to buy some thing to eat and we're coming back to get you. Kagome in the other hand left to go to school." Shippo said trying to beat Souta at his game.**

**Then InuYasha got to his feet and started to walk towards the door. InuYasha stopped and looked to the bright sun that was out, getting used to the bright light. He looked back to the two boys then looked to some birds that were pecking the floor. Then stepped on to the porch and watched the birds play under the Sacred Tree. He was leaning against the Wight wooden railing. He watched the three little bird's sing and play.**

**"Their so beautiful." InuYasha said watching more coming for food. "I'm going walking, it's to boring here." InuYasha looked back at Shippo and Souta. "Hey you two, you want to go walking?"**

**"Umm… No thanks maybe later I'm playing a new game with Souta." Shippo said clicking the buttons of the control.**

**"Fine I'll go by myself." InuYasha said under his breath. InuYasha gave a sigh and started to walk to the entrance of the shrine. "I wonder what Kagome is doing. Maybe she's hanging with her friends or something, doing that woman stuff. Talking about guys." InuYasha said to himself. Then suddenly he got a flash back of Kikyo holding the bow and arrow in his dream. "The dream. That's right, the dream I had earlier… What did it meant? Hmm…" InuYasha looked down at his feet. "Does it mean that Kikyo truly hates me? Or does it mean that we are not meant to be and that Kagome and me are meant to be together forever. Kikyo said in the dream that I loved Kagome and that I had to die with her. She also said that I crushed her hopes and dreams of being with me. Does that really mean something or is that just me." InuYasha was at the foot of the stairs and looked around at the crowd. Like always everyone stared at him. "Hmm… Kagome should be out of school at this time. Hmmm… If I was Kagome I would… Aw I don't know exactly where the fuck she will be." InuYasha started to react to the moment.**

**Everyone looked at him as though he was a wild animal. Then he looked around the crowd and looked to a young boy that stopped and looked at him. He was looking at him directly.**

**"What are you looking at?" InuYasha said getting in the boys face.**

**"Wow! You got dog-ears. Are those real? Let me see them?" The boy said looking at InuYasha. InuYasha's eyes became wide and he started to sweat a little. "Can I touch them?" The boy asked him. He immediately grabbed on to InuYasha's Ears.**

**"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Let go of my ears." InuYasha said holding on to his own ears. InuYasha was finally let lose. Suddenly InuYasha fell backwards and stumbled on to a group of screaming schoolgirls and landed on to the lap of a familiar scent. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw a familiar slightly red checks.**

**InuYasha got a little shocked to see Kagome looking down at him. "Huh? Kagome?" InuYasha said getting up to sit. He stared at Kagome with a shocked face.**

**"Ahh! InuYasha? Wha-what are you doing here? How may times have I told you not to leave the house without me."**

**"Well what do you expect? You take so long to come home so I always have to hurry you up."**

**"Well it doesn't mean that I'm going to go off some place and never come back."**

**InuYasha stayed silent and looked at Kagome. "Well… I know you wont. It's that… Forget it." InuYasha finally said rubbing the back of his head.**

**"InuYasha you know that you can tell me anything. Anything. Don't you trust me?"**

**"Umm… Kagome I guess we will be leaving now. Okay!" Said Eri starting to walk ahead.**

**"Yeah! We will leave you for you can talk to your boyfriend." Yuka said grabbing Eri's arm. "Okay! Bye!" Both girls said.**

**Ayumi ran up to Kagome "Bye Kagome. Wish you luck."**

**"Okay!"**

**"Bye InuYasha." Said Ayumi waving at InuYasha as he got up.**

**"Bye!" InuYasha said watching them walk away. Both InuYasha and Kagome watched them walk away until they disappeared from sight.**

**"Okay!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and held on to it. "Okay what's wrong?" Kagome asked as they walked up the stairs.**

**"Umm…Its nothing really." InuYasha said turning a little red. InuYasha looked away to the trees.**

**"Huh? Humph! Fine I see. I now realize that you don't trust me. Not even from the beginning. I knew that from the start."**

**"Kagome don't say that. That is not true. Don't say that kind of nonsense. I will always trust you." InuYasha said grabbing her shoulders for he can look into her face.**

**"So how come you wont tell me what's wrong." Kagome said calmly. "I sometimes think that you would never trust me but…" Kagome paused then she looked to the ground.**

**"But, what?"**

**"But…" Kagome looked into his eyes. "Ummm…never mind." Kagome started to walk towards the house.**

**"But, what?" InuYasha said grabbing her arm to look at her. But she still didn't look at him. She just pulled away from his grip and kept walking towards the house, until she go to the top of the stairs. "Kagome tell me. See you don't always be honest with me too"**

**"That's because you're never honest with me," Kagome said immediately turning to face him. InuYasha gasped and stayed speechless. "It's as though I'm nothing to you. Nothing what so ever! Like I said that other time, when we left that half demon Jenenji and his mother. That same day I told you that I would like it that you would open up to me more, and I still want that same wish out of you."**

**"Kagome…" InuYasha said looking at the ground trying to see if he can be distracted by anything around him. "I wish I can open up to you too, but I can't. I can't because I find it so difficult to do so." InuYasha said, "It's just so hard to tell you things. But I find it more difficult to tell the others then I find it in you. So basically you know more then me then anybody else. See I wish I could tell you everything but when I get close to you or just stand right next to you I get very nervous and scared. I'm not really sure why I get nervous around you." InuYasha looked at her eyes. "I guest I'm just…" InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and let her fall into his arms. "Kagome… I'm just…I'm just…in love with you. I Love You. Haven't you realized that? I Love you so much." InuYasha held her a little tighter when those three beautiful words came out of his mouth.**

**Kagome gasped. She wanted these words to come out of his mouth for so long. She was so happy to hear those words from him. She waited for this moment for so long. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let go not even if she was in the hands of death.**

**InuYasha did the same thing he held her tighter then ever before, when she did. He didn't cared if he was falling in the depths of hell. As long as Kagome will be there with him, even through death. He wanted her to be by his side forever.**

**"Kagome…?" InuYasha said trying to catch her eyes.**

**"Yeah?" Kagome responded opening her eyes to find him looking at her.**

**"Can I…hmph…?"**

**"Can you what?"**

**InuYasha looked at her eyes and felt his heart beat faster. His breathing got a lot heavier, and his palms started to get a little wet.**

**"Can you what, InuYa…" Kagome was interrupted by a warm kiss that InuYasha gave her.**

**Kagome was so surprised, but she felt so happy and warm inside her chest. She stared at the sky for a moment, and then she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of his tongue entering her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get a better position.**

**After a while, Kagome pulled her head backwards a little and walked herself towards the house. She was so surprised that what he had said, asked, and did was all him. She couldn't believe him. She thought she was dreaming. But it felt so real. Kagome turned around to see if he was still there, and that if she didn't imagined it. She saw him looking at her so surprised. So Kagome turned around quickly when she saw his face and walked faster with her head bowed.**

**Kagome got to the door and shut it behind her. She looked around and saw no one in the living room. She got off from the door where she pressed against and walked upstairs. On her way up she heard Shippo and Souta talk about going outside.**

**Kagome went inside her room and locked the door to make sure no one came in to interrupt her. She walked up to her bed and sat on the edge and looked outside to the sky.**

**"What just happened? He…just…. no that never happen." She said to herself grabbing her hair and nodding no. "Kagome you're losing it girl. That never happened…." She looked at the sky again. "…Of course it did. 0How could it not have happened…." Then suddenly out of nowhere. The image of InuYasha kissing her came to her mind. "It did happen. But…. why? Why did he kiss me? Why did I walk away? Why didn't I just stay with him? At that point I wanted to stay with him forever, and it felt so right. But yet, why did I walked away?"**

**Before she knew it. It turned dark and Kagome was lying on her bed looking at her pitch-black room. Then she looked out side and suddenly there was a shadow that past by her window.**

**"Huh? What was that?" She got up and opened her window and climbed up onto the roof to see was it was. "Hmmm…what was that?" She said looking side to side to see what it was. She looked at the very top and saw it was InuYasha looking at the half moon that was up.**

**InuYasha was thinking about what he should tell Kagome after kissing her. He felt so stupid when she walked away. He kept asking himself why did she walk away? He thought she felt the same way he felt about her. He looked at the brightest star in the sky. But then he saw some one walking towards him in the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly to see it was Kagome.**

**"Kagome…" He said to himself.**

**"Look InuYasha. I'm Sorry about walking away from you earlier…I…"**

**"No I'm Sorry. I should have never kissed you. I should have never said those words. I just thought you felt the way I felt about you…"**

**"What are you talking about?" Kagome said giving him a loving-like-smile. "I do feel the same way you do. I always did. I know not at first. But since I started to know you even more, my heart seemed to grow for you. It slowly started to love you." Kagome walked towards InuYasha and softly put her head to his chest and once again heard his heart pounding faster then she could ever imagine. She looked up at him and smiled when he returned the look. And held him tight. InuYasha did the same.**

**"I love you Kagome!"**

**"I love you!" Kagome responded back.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay end of chappy 3 . fuck its been a year now XD I havent writin 4 that long damn but o well its bcuz lazyness n of my sis n my uncle n i have been places but mostly is lazyness lmao but eh im more of a artist . if only fanfic can accept some art lmao but o well**

**Okay remember 2 R&R okay plz ppl I beg of u TT okay w/e thank u for reading and thanx 4 the reviews I love it when you ppl read and comment about it thank u . okay BYE .**

**Until next time…**


End file.
